We Make Good Girls BAD
by browneyes024
Summary: Hogwarts most angelic good girls mingling with the baddest of the bad boys; this outta be interesting. Snape/Hermione, Draco/Ginny & Luna/Blaise. Rated M because it's ninja like that.
1. Hermione and Snape

**A/N: So this is the first part of my 3 part good girl/bad boy miniseries thing. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but it's certainly not the worst. Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**I would like to apologize for how late this is. There were problems with the website and It wouldn't let me post. :( **

**Hermione/Snape**

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the corridor to the dungeons. She didn't want to be late for her detention with Snape. Now most students would be running the opposite direction, but not Hermione Granger. She loved their detentions. You see they had a special agreement. She was his good girl and when she'd misbehave, he'd be forced to teach her a lesson. Misbehaving was his job.

Thoughts of punishing Hermione filled his head (and other places) as he rushed out of Dumbledore's office. The old man had kept him late again and late was something Snape never liked to be; especially when something as supple as Hermione would be waiting for him. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a head of red hair dodge into a closet. He didn't have to use his imagination to figure out what might be going on inside. He would have to come back later and scold them. Right now he needed to teach his good girl a thing or two; his favorite subject to teach.

When he finally made it down to his office, Hermione was already waiting. She didn't look too pleased at his tardiness. When she wanted it, she wanted it. He would always know those days were because they were the only days she would ever misbehave in class. Hermione pulled a good one today. She replaced his wand with one that splirted super glue. She then proceeded to turn his hair pink and start a food fight in the middle of class. He still couldn't figure out how she did it. She must be _really _horney.

Hermione's patience had run out. She wanted it and she wanted it now. She usually liked to tease him a little first, but not today. As soon as they were in the secrecy of his office, she flung herself at him, kissing him everywhere in sight. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her by putting his hand under her butt. Their tongues began wrestling like it was the WWE. Hermione rubbed herself against his groin resulting in a deep, needy moan.

He dropped her, none too gently, on his desk. He reached for his wand and attempted to undress them, but when he cast the spell only a clear, sticky liquid emerged from the tip.

"Hermione, I thought you got rid of that prank wand."

"I did. That's not glue love." She must be _really_ horney. She got out her wand and silently removed their clothing. He spread the liquid on her pussy; it warmed as he rubbed. She moaned in excitement. The lube was tingling her womanhood causing her to become even more turned on. She sat up from her position on the desk and wildly kissed her professor.

He couldn't take it any longer. He would be hard for the rest of his life if he didn't put it in her now. He slammed into her so hard that shivers went through his body and a scream escaped her lips.

"Oh professor," She moaned. "You're so big!"

"The better to fuck you with my dear." He slammed into her harder and picked up the pace to a more than satisfactory speed. She moaned and screamed and yelled in the purest of ecstasy. He thanked God for the silencing spell he'd cast. Without it the entire castle wouldn't have heard them by now. The only thing louder than her echoing moans was the rattling of the desk. Then he got an idea.

He grabbed her by the ankles and gently flipped her on her stomach. Hermione caught on quick and got up on her hands and knees. Snape cast a levitation spell and the two of them rose into the air.

"What the hell?" She screamed.

"Shhhhh, I can't fuck you if you're squealing." He went back to work. He started slow and picked up the pace according to her sounds. The louder she moaned, the faster he went.

"You've been such a bad girl haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes I have. Why don't you teach me a lesson professor? Fuck me. Fuck me good!"

"I'll teach you to misbehave." He wrapped his hands around her hair. The most sinfully erotic moan escaped her mouth.

"Teach me. TEACH ME!" Hermione felt herself close to coming. She knew that this one was gonna be hard and fast. Snape could feel this too, but he was nowhere near done with her yet. He cast another spell, one of his own invention, causing them to float upside down.

Hermione barely noticed; he was fucking her too hard. He had the longest dick she'd ever seen, and the skill to match it too. Sex with him was bitter sweet. He'd never go a second round. Once she came, that was it. As much as she loved her release, she loved his penis more. Sadly she couldn't hold back any longer. She was at the edge and about to fall over.

"Say my name." Snape yelled, approaching his own release. "SAY IT!"

"SEVERUS!" And they came together, upside down floating above his desk. That had been one hell of a detention.

He lowered them onto his desk. It was a little wet and sticky in some places; he'd have to make a mental note to clean that up later. Hermione was glowing, looking a little dizzy, but well screwed. As an added bonus, he knew his new spell worked.

"How'd you do that?" She asked, huffing for air.

"Do what? Levitate us, turn us upside down, or shag you senseless?"

"Yeah that."

"Well." Snape chuckled. "I used a levitation spell and one of my own invention to get us upside down in the air. And as far as shagging you senseless goes, well, let's just say it's my specialty."

"What are you gonna call your new spell?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll call it the _pussy shaker_." Hermione shot him a horrified look.

"Oh don't you dare!" She threatened meekly.

"Too late. Now get to your dorm young lady. It's late and I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Will you punish me if I do?" Said Hermione in her most seductive voice.

"Go home." He replied in a mock anger.

"Fine. See you tomorrow professor." And with a wink, she skipped out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Snape took a deep breath and lit a cigarette. He had been _seriously _pleasured by that woman. He secretly hoped she would act out tomorrow so he could give her more detentions. Which reminded him, he still needed to go scold those students who were entertaining themselves in the upstairs closet. He hoped at least one of them was Gryffindor; he'd love to take away some house points tonight. It had been a good day.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the second part featuring Draco and Ginny! Coming soon! Thanks for reading. I love your faces and remember to review so I can love your diction too! **


	2. Draco and Ginny

**A/N: Here it is! Part two! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I'm sorry it wasn't up last week like I had promised. Life got in the way. Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Draco/Ginny**

She hated him. She really_ really_ hated him. Ginny couldn't recall a time she hated someone so much. He was a prat, a git, a wanker, a prick; if it was obnoxious and pathetic, he was it. She tried not to let the things Draco said bug her, but he had crossed the line. She wanted to do things to him, horrible things. She wanted to turn him into a ferret and feed him to fluffy. She wanted to cut off his alleged penis and send it to his father as a belated father's day present.

"_Oh shut up Malfoy, quit being a little bitch."_

"_Yeah well at least I can get laid. I rather be a bitch getting head than a bitch getting zip. Have you even ever been kissed? You haven't, have you?"_

It bothered her. It bothered her because it was the truth. She hadn't been kissed. She couldn't get laid. She was always the little good girl; and she was sick of it. She wanted to have sex and prove Draco wrong. The more she thought about it, the less she could sleep. She needed to pace.

She walked down the corridors, dodging teachers as she went. It was an unusually quiet evening. She felt like she had been walking in circles forever and was about to return to her dormitory when someone grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into a nearby closet. She tried to scream, but there was a hand covering her mouth.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She recognized the voice instantly. It was Draco Malfoy.

"When do_ I_ think _I'm_ doing?" She barked out after he released her. "You're the one pulling people into closets. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I saw Snape coming. I pulled you in here so you wouldn't get in trouble. You're welcome by the way."

"Why would you care if I got in trouble?" This was indeed very un-Malfoyish of him. He usually went out of his way to make sure she _did_ get in trouble. "No matter, you still haven't told me what you're doing in here."

"I was um….scouting." he replied sheepishly.

"Scouting?" And then it hit her. "You were following me, weren't you?"

"It seemed what I said earlier really bothered you and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Then I find you wandering about the castle like some sort of a lunatic."

"I was pacing. It helps me think."

"About what?"

"Sex." He was surprised by the honesty of her answer; and judging by the look on her face, so was she.

"Sex? You're thinking about sex?"

"Well for your information, I'm thinking about having sex. Not that it's any of your business, of course."

"Oh, of course. But since when have I been one to mind my own business? Who are you planning on doing it with, may I ask?"

"I, I don't know yet." This was of course, a lie. She wanted to shag Draco. There was something about him that she couldn't pinpoint. Something that made her want to kill him and fuck him all at the same time. Draco began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"You may not know this, but I'm skilled at Occulemcy." Ginny looked at him horrified. He just kept on laughing. "If you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was ask."

"I would never ask such a thing!" She replied defiantly.

"But you'd think about it."

"Quit reading my mind! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"You want an invasion of privacy? I'll show you an invasion of privacy." And he kissed her.

Draco Malfoy was a really good kisser. He put his hands in all the right places and knew the best places to bite. His lips felt so good against hers, it was like an orgasm in her mouth. He kissed her jaw line and down her neck; nibbling as he went. When he reached her shoulder, he unbuttoned her shirt, planting small kisses down her front. When the shirt was off, he attacked her bra. He nibbled and sucked on her luscious breasts. Ginny bite back a moan.

His touch was erotic. Her panties were so wet, they dripped. She thought about his perfect mouth lapping them up. Before she could remember he could hear her thoughts, her kickers were already gone. Ginny's pussy had the most unique taste ever. Most girls tasted like slightly sour apples; she tasted like apple pie. He should've eaten her a long time ago.

Her response was immensive. She was pulling his hair and moaning like her life depended on it. She had never been touched like this before. Her senses were going crazy. She wanted more and less both at the same time. He could do some crazy shit with that mouth of his. She felt herself approaching her climax. Her body tingled and ached like a dormant volcano; and then she erupted.

He'd never made a girl cum like this before. Her screams left the closets shaking. Ginny Weasley had indeed been a little virgin; technically, she still was. He intended to take care of that personally. He kissed her for all he was worth. She responded fiercely, like a lioness. She was a true Gryffindor. He intended to stay true to his house and slither on in. He already knew she wanted it.

She must have magicked off his clothes when he wasn't paying attention because he didn't remember getting himself naked. She was a tricky little witch. He was gonna give it to her so hard. He was gonna fuck the shit outta-

"What the hell!" The closet door slammed shut. In his haste, Draco must have forgotten to lock it. They had been found. And what was worse, they had been found by Snape. "I'll be back in five minutes. I better find an empty closet when I return."

Ginny was mortified. Draco was pissed.

"Well isn't this bloody convenient." He grumbled sarcastically as he put on his pants.

"What? Embarrassed at being found with me?"

"Yes." Ginny pretended to not let that hurt. One way or another, Draco never failed to get to her. It was how she'd gotten into this mess in the first place. Then a funny thought came to her mind.

"What's so funny?"Asked an irritated Draco.

"I got head." She replied proudly. "And you got zip."

**A/N: The next/final part of this fun little mini-series is Luna/Blaise and it will be up next week. Thanks for reading! And if you get the chance and want something interesting to read; check out my other story **_**Let it Die**_**. It features Lupin and Tonks! **


	3. Luna and Blaise

**A/N: Here it is folks, the last and final installment of my good girl/bad boy mini-series. I think I like this one best. I don't know why, I just do. I hope you like it too. Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Luna/Blaise **

In Hogwarts, everybody has a secret. Luna Lovegood's secret, Blaise Zambini. Every since Slughorn's Christmas Party, they had been an item. They had gotten drunk at the party and had had sex afterwards. Blaise found, despite his prejudices, that he liked Luna. They had been dating secretly ever since.

Luna was on her way to the Slytherin Common Room where she was to meet Blaise. She was very careful to never get caught on the way down. Tonight however, she had a feeling that she was being followed. Walking down the steps to the dungeons, she saw Hermione skipping through the hallway. She had never seen Hermione skip before and wondered where she could be off to in such a good mood. She decided to follow her; she was headed for Snape's classroom.

She must have detention, but she seemed way too happy about it. Luna hid behind a curtain and watched as Snape came up and unlocked the door. She watched Hermione push Snape into his office and kiss him. Hermione kissed Snape. They wasted no time getting into it; they didn't even bother to lock the door. She cracked it open and watched. She knew she shouldn't, but they were so fascinating.

"It's not nice to spy love." Luna jumped. Blaise was standing right behind her. He must have come looking for her.

"I know. It's just so interesting."

"What? Watching people have sex?"

Luna nodded. The prospect of watching the potion's master shag the living hell out of a student didn't appeal much to Blaise. He rather be shagging the living hell outta _his_ girlfriend.

"You know what would be even more interesting?" He asked suggestively.

"Yes." Replied Luna simply. Further discussion wasn't necessary. Luna jumped on Blaise and they made-out wildly. They didn't bother to conceal themselves; who was gonna catch them? Snape and Hermione?

He pressed her up against the cool dungeon wall. He preferred to undress her the muggle way, he could have loads more fun. He slowly peeled off her shirt and then her skirt, leaving her in a bra and panties.

"Damn love you have a nice body." He said, allowing his hands to roam. "You make me want you so bad."

"Nothing's stopping you."

It was true, nothing was stopping him. He set a new world record undressing himself. He was in her faster than you could say Jack Robinson. Luna was a freak. She loved it when he went hard and fast. She loved it when he would pull her hair. She loved being bent over doggy style up against a wall, just like she was now.

"You like that don't you?" He said in the sexiest voice he could muster. Luna moaned in acknowledgement. Their sex was way too good to be wasted on words. He pulled her hair even harder causing her to moan his name. He loved hearing her say his name. She said it like no one else could. He dug his nails into her back earning another moan.

"More." She groaned. He obliged happily. He went even faster and harder. She literally screamed with delight. She arched her back allowing him to penetrate even further. He felt himself getting close, but held back. Luna was a hard cum, but he loved the challenge. He thrusted with all the strength he could gather. He leaned forward and bit the nape of her neck, that always got her.

She screamed his name one final time and they came together. Blaise collapsed on the floor; sex with her always wore him out.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you yet." Luna crawled on top of him and thrust herself in and out. He loved it when she rode him like this. He loved it when she did anything to him. He had a constant hard on when she was around.

She looked so sexy on top of him. Her pussy felt even better when he didn't have to do any of the work. He could just feel her. He came way faster when she was on top, mostly because he lacked the ability to hold back like this. His cum felt painfully good this time. However he could tell that she wasn't completely satisfied.

"Get back here. If I'm coming, you're coming."

"You know in Japan they call it going."

"I don't care if they call it pineappling, you're doing it."

"Make me." She said in her most seductive voice.

"Oh I plan to." He rolled her on her back and got to work with his tongue.

He tasted their love on her womanhood, a bittersweet combination of their juices. He secretly loved the taste. But his real reason for loving this so much was the sounds she made. She moaned in a totally different way when he was eating her. He'd do it for hours just to hear her squeal.

She squirmed and she screamed as he sucked her sensitive spot; and she came. It happened the same way every time, but he never got tired of it. He wished it would never end, partly because he hated the cuddling part that always followed. Luna loved it though, so he put up with it for her. He held her as she rested her head on his chest. He would give her one thing, she was comfortable as hell. He started to drift off and was almost asleep, when he heard a scream. Hermione had caught them.

Snape came running out half naked to see what the commotion was about. Luna covered herself with the small amount of clothing she could reach, she was too afraid to move too much. The two couples stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes, both unsure what to say. Finally, Snape cleared his throat indicating that he was going to speak. Blaise was sure that they were about to be oblivated.

"I won't tell if you won't." Said Snape honestly. They all nodded in agreement. Snape went back into his classroom and Hermione went back to Gryffindor house. Luna and Blaise got dressed and prepared to part ways. It was then that Blaise remembered the reason that he had want to see Luna tonight in the first place.

"Tomorrow's the Quidditch final." He said, taking her hand.

"So it is. Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor." She replied in her usual dreamy voice.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked a bit shyly.

"But that's in public. Wouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen with me?" She replied bluntly. She always was far too honest.

"No. I don't care what anyone thinks. Do you want to go with me or not?"

"Yes, of course I do." She replied. "But what about your friends?"

"I don't have any friends."

"What about Draco? You two seem to get along fine."

"I tolerate him. I don't really care for him one way or another."

"You don't really care for anyone." She said, once again, too honestly.

"I care for you."

At that moment Snape re-emerged from his classroom. He threatened them with all sorts of illegal punishments if they didn't leave and go to their rooms this instant. He stomped off before carrying any of them out.

"Where's he off to I wonder?" Said Luna with a curious look in her eye.

"Never you mind." He said, and he kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. And who knows, you might get _something_ after the game if you're good." She replied flirtatiously.

"I'm never good."

"Of course not. That's why you're my bad boy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I liked this couple so I may write more with them in the future. I hope you liked it! If you did, review! It means a lot. And if you **_**really**_** liked this story, go check out my other ones. Until next time, chow! **


End file.
